Shotgun Suzie
Suzie is one of the most hardcore bounty hunters in the Nightside, and goes by many names. Shotgun Suzie, Suzie Shooter, and "Oh Christ, it's her, Run!" Her origins are very tragic. Suzie wasn't born in the Nightside. She was raised in the normal world and lived with her family, mom, dad, and an older brother who sexually abused her. It started when she was 13 and continued until she became pregnant by him at age 15. When she finally revealed the truth to her parents, they blamed her entirely. They forced her to have an abortion and then made her look at the body of the fetus; it was fully developed. The event forever scarred her. Soon after, she killed her brother with a shotgun, pissed on his body, and ran away, finding her way to the Nightside. She is the only person to be kicked out of the SAS for being too brutal. It also happened with some Kali (Hindu goddess of death and destruction) worshipers; they said she was too hardcore even for them. Suzie is only happy when she is on a hunt, and tends to shoot first and then ask questions when there isn´t much of you left. She is famous for her shotgun and takes it to bed with her when she sleeps. She and John Taylor are living together in a house that they bought and, even though she has very big issues with intimacy, she is trying to be with John who is very patient with her. After an incident involving a corrupt buissness, The Walking Man, and a group of horribly abused children Suzie slowly began to overcome her intimacy issues, telling John that caring for the abused children was like "holding a little me." Not too long thereafter it is revealed that Suzie is pregnant with John's child and the two become engages. They are finally married at the end of the series. Powers/Abilities Unlike most in the Nightside, Suzie doesn't have any special ability or use objects of power yet still she remains one of the most feared names of all. Dogged, cold-blooded, and fearless Suzie always finishes a job and frequently goes toe-to-toe with the Powers and Dominations of the Nightside and comes out on top. She is good at close combat fighting, barehanded, knife and anything else one can use to kill someone. She tends to like firearms and is a excellent shot. Suzie also has the ability to know when she is being followed or when people are sneaking up on her, though this is an ability displayed by many in the Nightside. In order to save her life, John introduced werewolf blood into Suzie's system, not enough to change her, but she did gain a healing factor from it. Suzie loads her shotgun with both blessed and cursed bullets so that "if one barrel doesnt get them, the other will." It has been implied that her shotgun may possess special properties, but never confirmed if the weapon's destructive power comes from the gun itself or the special bullets it fires. Apperance Described by John as a blonde-haired Valkerie, Suzie Shooter is often noted through the series as wearing combat boots, dark leather pants, and a leather jacket supposedly made of the skin of the first man she ever killed. She is noted as having a fierce gaze, "big friendly breasts," and a presence that could send people running. Suzie asserts se doesnt care for her apperance, and is quite proud of the numerous scars she has aquired all over her body from her work. But she has been noted as getting dressed up in her leathers and make up before going out on a job. Category:Characters Category:Major Players